


“Is that selfish of me? To..want to go back and help them?”

by Rinkutsu



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Adam and Eve are not siblings here bc ew, Angst, Court End focus, F/M, Gammon’s there?? Sometimes, Gretel and Hansel are loop breakers now, Gretel has emotions wow, Hansel feels bad for Irina, Irina’s left out gomen, Meta reincarnates into Banica, Meta’s backstory is stupid and I don’t like it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So I made my own semi backstory (well it’s not described very well but still), So is Banica, So many resets, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkutsu/pseuds/Rinkutsu
Summary: Gretel-No, Arte, should be happy. She was with her brother and real mother. They were happy, so why did she feel such guilt? Such guilt for something that happened centuries ago?
Relationships: Adam Moonlit/Eve Moonlit, Lemy Abelard/Rin Chan, Michaela & Eve Moonlit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and listening to some Rin songs that gave me Feral Gretel Vibes along with angst vibes. So I wrote about this kind of scenario lol

It was dark. That was good, because Arte was trying to sleep. Pollo decided otherwise though, and kept tugging at her bed sheets. “Sis, come on!” With a grumble, Arte swiftly kicked him and got up. Arte and Pollo didn’t have to sleep, their bodies weren’t human anymore. She still liked the sensation of nothingness though. Banica was yelling at Lich about something. She didn’t care too much about that. She kept thinking back to those Akashic Records her and Pollo had found in the basement. They were gone now, but she still wondered. She wondered what her old parents were doing now. They had been traveling for a long time now. She remembered the Akashic Record telling them about how they were stuck in some weird time loop thing. She decided to go upstairs and ask Banica about them. Banica used to be Meta, so she had to know something, surely.   
  


“The Original Sinner huh? What do you want to know exactly? They stole you and Pollo away from me. Then Eve killed me. Then, well, I stopped caring after that and focused my energy on reuniting with you two” Arte only responded with slight sigh before turning away from her and going towards the theater’s balcony of sorts.   
  


“Do you, or did you I guess, ever,” Arte looked up at the red sky in front of them, before continuing, “ever..feel bad for them, at all?” Arte expected Banica to get mad at her, but that didn’t happen. “Is that selfish of me? To..want to go back and help them?” Arte turned back to Banica, looking for an answer. She wanted Banica to tell her off, scold her for caring about them that much, but Banica only smiled sadly.   
  


“I did, at one point. I did feel bad for them, and I still feel guilty for pushing Eve nearer to the edge of her sanity. I took away her home and family, after all. She only returned the favor, right? Eye for an eye, is a saying I believe in heavily” Arte looked at her, hope brewing in her eyes.  
  


“Does..does that mean-”

  
“Yes. We can go back and observe them for some time. Maybe we can even help them get to the Fourth Period. There’s no guarantee however. It’s also worth noting, that you have to remember yourself all over again. Don’t get too comfortable, either. There’s a chance you could forget about breaking the loop, and become a part of it as well” Arte was almost in tears as she went to hug her. Arte ran off afterwards to go tell Pollo the good news. “Lich, Eater, turn the ship around” They looked at her, shocked, but nodded and set the ship to go to the old Third Period instead.


	2. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta wakes up, in the labs again. Right. She has to make things right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be references to some other things of mine, in terms of EC fanwork, in here whoops

Meta woke up on the floor. She must’ve rolled off her bed during the night. Even though she was Meta again, she remembered what she had to do. She wondered if Seth knew of anything. Anything involving the court end. If he knew she still had the Graveyard’s powers. She decided not to ask. Not yet, anyways. She had always wanted to take a look around the labs when Seth wasn’t around. He wasn’t right now. There was one area that was always boarded up for some reason. She quickly got to pulling the wood pieces off the door, and stepped inside the room.  
It was much larger than she thought it was going to be. There were lab tubes everywhere. _‘Are these meant to hold more ghoul children?’_ Meta shuddered at the thought and kept walking forwards. It would be a while before Arte and Pollo would be around. There was a small staircase and Meta was startled by the lights flickering on around her. There was only one tube in the room. There was a boy inside. Meta felt the hair on the back of her neck rise as she realized how much that boy looked like Pollo. It wasn’t right? Pollo shouldn’t have been around yet! Arte had told her about a boy once.  
The fifth one. There were her and Pollo, Riliane and Allen, and then that boy. What was his name again? Meta didn’t have time to think about that as she quickly darted out of there. She was sure Seth was back by now. She fixed the wooden boards back onto the door, before going back to her room to think for a second. As she thought, he was back.   
  
“Meta? You look all shaken up”

”It’s nothing”

”If you say so” Gods did Meta hate him. He was only using her anyways. They both knew that. He was going to continue using people until he got what he wanted. She wanted to save that boy too. She couldn’t do that, at least not this time.   
Meta didn’t know why she had come here in particular. They barely knew each other. She had no way of knowing who knew what yet. She stood up. She still had to meet Pale and them again. Join apocalypse and eventually see Eve and Adam again. 

“Seth, I’m leaving”

”So soon?”

Meta didn’t answer and walked out, only stopping when she was near the door. “Who...is the boy in the basement?” She heard Seth’s breath hitch for a moment. He was shocked for only a moment.

”Let’s say, he’s a passion project of mine? A backup in case Project MA doesn’t work out” Meta had to ask.  
  


”What’s Project MA?”

”The current queen had a prophecy, that in 12 years the world would be destroyed, unless the Twins of God were born” 

“Do you have a candidate yet?”   
  


“No. Why, do you have anyone in mind?” Seth was being his sly self. He knew. He had to, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked. Meta had to stop herself from saying anything about Eve. She had to make things right again. Not speed up her descent into madness. 

“No. You said twins right? I only saw one kid in there”

”That’s because I’m still working on the Levia girl” He laughed, as if this was some weird joke to him.   
  
“What are their names?”

”Oh? Ah, well, I was thinking of calling the boy Len and the girl Rin for now”

”I see, well I’m done talking for now” Meta dashed out the door and into the forest. She had already changed things up on a short term level. She didn’t know how it was going to affect anything else now.   
  


A year or so had passed, now. Nothing new had happened, as far as she knew. Pale slammed his hands on the desk, yelling about Raiou. It was time now huh? Meta and her red army were going to storm Nemu. She was going to set fire to the village. She was going to destroy Eve’s mind and heart all at once. She stopped herself. She had almost forgotten what she was supposed to be doing. She had to _not_ do that. She wasn’t going to get lost in the loop too. She sighed and stood up.

Today was the day things were going to change for all of them.  
At least she hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know when I’m gonna update this, so it will probably be slow updates for now


End file.
